


Hattorneys At Law

by Bex (orphan_account)



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, NSFW, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatfilms Lawyers AU with some Colin the journalist thrown in for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Since the mild age of fifteen, Chris had always been fascinated with the fly-on-the-wall court shows on television. While all of the other kids in his age group were watching sports or crude cartoons, him and his father would settle down in their living room for hours of battling along with oppositions to so many cases; Animal rights, human rights, settling acts and so on. He found peace in reading up on historically significant cases, rather than comic books. 

His best friend was resistant to his new obsession at first, and tried to distract him constantly with invitations to his band practises and parties; but was constantly turned down in favour of going down to the Magistrates court to sit in the public cases. He put up with it, never bothering to look at what books he was reading, or the forms he’d spend lunch times marvelling over. 

At that age, all school was about was settling college plans and bright futures; Exam results and application forms. There were so many options for the students like him and Alex, with the higher grades and a strangely positive attitude to education. Where other students with their heavy makeup and more interest in their reflections than their future jobs, the two friends were hugging onto each-other tightly and toasting to their grades.

It was pretty much a no brainer to apply to the same universities, both wanted to study law and the prospect of leaving home for a new city didn't seem so daunting with their best friend at their side. They set off with Chris’ car fit to bursting with their belongings, singing along to the radio as they made their way towards their future. 

They say that university is the time to experiment and find out who you really are, free for the first time from the influence of parents and the same social circles that prevail in whichever corner of the country that you come from, that was true enough for Chris and Alex.

It was through dropped boxes and a blur of bright blue eyes that they met Ross, who was on his way up to his new room when he tripped, blaming his new shoes and laughing as Alex joked about the colour of them and told him that he had already claimed the room at the end of the hall for himself. 

Ross settled well with them and they got along brilliantly.

The two friends weren't as lucky with their other two housemates, one so serious that she put Trott to shame and the other spent as little time in the house as possible, choosing to spend any spare moment he had elsewhere. Compared to the other two, Ross was quite introverted and didn't want to waste his time when he could be studying. Like Trott, he had been working towards this for years and wasn't going to stop there. 

As a trio, they worked; their lecturers allowing them to work as a group more often than not, if only because of the sheer brilliance they seemed to bring out in each other during discussions and case studies. 

Rumours spread fast during the first year, after mock cases were filmed and made available to other students showing how the three could shred arguments, communicating through raised eyebrows and silent looks before Smith would turn to the prosecution or witness and spin everything on its head with a few well-placed words. 

It was only logical really, that in their second year the three men moved out of the halls and into a flat together. 

They'd be lying to say that they hadn't necessarily disliked the times they had to bunk together in a bed when the boiler broke in the middle of winter or that they disliked the way they always checked with each other before everyday decisions were made. The transition between a place where relying on each other was almost compulsory to an environment where each man was basically for himself was a huge leap, and none of them settled with the new lifestyle well. 

So they found themselves slipping back into old routines, going against the grain of tradition in the world of law.

Almost another full year passed before they finally got there, stumbling and unsure as they finally acknowledged that it was more than tasteless jokes and ‘just the lack of heat’ causing their bed sharing nights, talking openly about why exactly none of them had ever bought another home for the night for years on end. 

\---

“What do you mean, there can't be three lawyers in a firm?” Chris frowns, wiping his fringe from his eyes to look at the papers closer. 

“No one will take on three newly qualified lawyers at once Trott, it’s not ‘cost effective’” Ross answered, making air quotes with his fingers and rolling his eyes.

“There are no laws against it. If anyone should know that, it's us.” He shakes his head at the offending articles that Ross had printed off, hoping that maybe if he said ‘no’ enough, the ink would reshape into positives. 

Alex scratches at his chin, throwing himself down on the chair next to Chris. “We had this in fucking uni mate, we work better as a team and we should stick to it, if no one wants to have all of us then we need to find a way around it.” 

Chris bites his lip. “We could start our own practice.” He mumbles quietly. “It’ll be really hard to drum up any business and I think we might have to start with pro-bono work for a while so we might need to get other jobs but-” 

Alex smiles at him, nudging Chris’ shin with his toe. “See, I knew you would have a solution.” Chris looks over at Ross to gauge his reaction to the idea and is met with a nod from the dark haired man. 

“What do we need to do to start this?” Ross asks, sitting down opposite Chris, the nib of his pen already pressed to a blank page in his notebook. 

“Some money, and a good name. We need to show what we’ve achieved, mate.” Chris feels Alex’s leg against his own and leans into the touch. “We've done advertising in business studies, guys, think of what companies do when they want more customers.”

The three share a look, corners of lips turning upwards in smirks as ideas flow between them. 

\---

Low funds call for compromise- and the men settle to buying a smaller flat with one bedroom and a spare room to be used as an office. They sell half of their belongings from university and find themselves back in a space like law school. Every morning was cramped into a tiny bathroom, all crowded in front of the mirror. Bottles and lotions and boxes were spilling from the shelves in every room. Their living room was basically an extended office space, with historical court records used as coasters and their coffee table crowded with papers and Ross’ notebooks. 

The first few cases were small, taking only a couple of days of information gathering to build a case for their clients, credit cards maxed out as they had to find money for suits and briefcases and all the trappings that seem unnecessary but without them they would have looked like amateurs.

Their reputation started to grow through the system, judges rolling their eyes or trying to hide a smile when the three men walked into the courtroom. If there was one thing that could be said, it was that the trio always knew how to keep things interesting, perhaps even unbeknownst to them. They took their business very seriously and couldn’t be distracted when they had a point to make. Thanks to Alex’s charisma and quick-wit answers, they won over the jury easily, and if anyone had to doubt the facts that Ross would accuse or offer, Chris would always have their evidence in print, no matter the subject.

Winning a case was always a rush, all three men walking out of court with massive smiles on their faces to make their way back to their tiny flat to celebrate with take out, beers and movie marathons, finally able to relax after weeks of being completely immersed in their work. Concentrating on each other and other needs that were sometimes neglected in the run up to court appearances. 

\---

Alex ran his hand through his hair as they exited out into the sunlight of the day, his briefcase swinging from his other hand, Trott ahead of him and Ross at his side loosening his tie against the heat of the afternoon.

“You did well today,” Trott comments, slowing down slightly to walk beside the two men, holding a hand against his brow to block the sun out of his eyes. Ross hides his urge to take his hand right then, and settles for playing with his cufflinks with a smile. 

A small crowd waits at the bottom of the steps, bored looking people in business attire who perk up when the trio exit, reaching for pads and pens to approach the men. 

A flash of blue catches Ross’ eye as he and Alex step closer to Chris, presenting a united front to the assembled press. “Excuse me Sir’s?” 

It’s Alex that sees the journalist first, and almost resorts to shielding his eyes from how the light reflects the guy’s hair. “Colin Vanellipe - The Herald. How does it feel to know that your client won't be spending another night wrongfully imprisoned for a crime they did not commit?”

Ross gestures away from himself and to the other two to answer, a look shared between the other two before Alex meets the journalist's eye. “Pretty damn good I’d say, right guys?” 

Chris smiles with a small nod, hooking his arm with Smith’s like the statues on the top of a wedding cake.   
“Amazing.”   
The short blue haired man smiles at them, turning to Ross with a quirked eyebrow to get his opinion.

Ross just grins and offers him a thumbs up as Chris tries to push his way through the people. “But we have to go; places to see, cases to crack.” 

Chris keeps his arm linked with Smith’s as he pushes through the people, with Smith grabbing for Ross’ hand. 

“Later, Colin.” Smith winks as Trott pulls him away towards the car. 

The journalist stands still while the crowd follows them, a hand held up in a motionless wave. 

\---

“He’s written another one.” Smith comments, passing the paper to Ross as he spoons some cereal into his mouth. 

Ross takes the paper and stares down at the picture of the three of them. 

“We look slightly more professional now,” Trott takes the newspaper and sips at his tea happily, appreciating the camera angle. 

Ross leans forwards to scan the text below the picture. “Victorious again, ‘The Sir’s’ leave the courthouse to the flashing of cameras.” He reads aloud, lifting his head to share a smile with Smith and Trott. They both mirror the expression, and Smith nods towards the paper. “Since starting their firm, the trio haven’t lost a single case and have been taking the legal world by storm with their unique approach to defence and prosecution.” He continued reading the article with a smirk. 

“I think that journalist has a thing for Ross.” Smith teases. “Keeps mentioning him by name and commenting on stuff he does in court.” 

Ross waves a hand around and Trott shoots a glare towards him. “He’s not getting him.” 

Smith rolls his eyes. “I know that.” He insists. “You wouldn't leave us for the blue haired pretty boy, would you, Ross?” 

Ross shrugs his shoulders at Smith. “Maybe Colin won't hog the duvet or use up all the hot water like you do.” 

Trott’s smirk falters at the joke, and he stands up, kicking at the leg of his chair. “I’m gonna go get dressed and,” He coughs, “Check and see if we have any c-clients.”


	2. Announcement

Hi,

I just wanted to let you guys know that this fic will not be updated in future and that I will be orphaning the work shortly. 

If anyone wants to take this up then feel free. 

Regards  
VexedBeverage


End file.
